What a nightmare!
by JustAnotherGuy100
Summary: Hermione is having a nightmare, and she doesn't realise it until she hears his voice. Read and Review if you want.


**Disclaimer: I'm not JKR and I don't own HP. My English are still bad, so you've been warned.**

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up with a huge smile on her face. Her sleep was the best she had in a long time. Ron was working on his first mission with Harry and he was away for nearly a month now. She and Ron were living together in a flat, but so far they haven't spend more than a few days together in it.<p>

Hermione was sad and she missed him so much, but last night he had sent her an owl with his first photo wearing his Auror's uniform and a letter telling her how much he loved her and missed her and that he was coming home very soon.

Now with distance between them, that was unfortunately the only way of communication. It wasn't perfect, but it was enough to keep both of them without going despair missing each other.

Sliding off the bed she went to the bathroom for a morning shower. It was that moment when she realized that something was wrong. That wasn't her flat's bathroom. In fact that wasn't any bathroom she was familiar with.

Going back to her room she realized that this wasn't her flat at all. Panic started to fill her heart and mind.

_Where the hell am I?_

She dressed quickly, so she could run away as soon as possible from this unknown place, but before leaving, a male entered the room. Not any male though. It was Draco Malfoy who right now was giving her a seductive look, that to Hermione's mind, was more like an effort to pose for a gay magazine's cover.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she asked him with a slight panic in her voice.

"Malfoy? I thought we left that behind, Sugar-pie. Oh, wait. Is this some sort of foreplay? Okay, I'm on," he said in excitement confusing Hermione more and more. "I'm doing whatever I want, Granger," he added with what seemed as his dominant voice, that honestly it wasn't enough to convince a dog to get his slippers, let alone to had any effect on her.

She saw him walking to her. "Don't come any closer. What the hell is going on?"

"Sugar-pie, are you sure you're alright?" he asked her in a tone of concern and it was the scariest thing Hermione ever saw in her life.

"Malfoy, where am I?" she demanded some answers.

Draco gave her a puzzled look. "You are in the Head's dormitory in Hogwarts. You know, since you are the Head Girl and I'm the Head Boy, we live together."

Hermione struggled to not laugh at this ridiculous statement. "That's nonsense. Everybody knows that Hogwarts don't have Head's dormitory. The Head Girl and Boy are always living in their house's dormitories. What are you talking about?"

Draco was ready to answer, but Hermione wasn't finished.

"And why am I here? I completed my 7th year last year. And since we are on the topic, how did you managed to be a Head Boy? You ran away with your mommy from the battle and they decided that you of all people are the proper role model for young students? What's the motto now? _Be a coward and you shall reward?_"

"Sugar-pie, you know…"

"Don't call me Sugar-pie! I'm not your Sugar-pie you stupid ferret!" Hermione shouted in despair.

"Okay, I see you're a little confused. You're probably sick. Otherwise you would know that I was never a bad guy and I was always on your side. In fact, I was a double agent-spy _slash_ Sex-God hero."

"What?"

"Yeah, I was working as a killer agent for Voldemort, but secretly, I was spying on Voldemort as a spy for Dumbledore, because that's how badass and fearless I am. Not forget to mention Sex-God as well."

Hermione was looking at Draco like Ron used to look at Snape whenever he was talking about potions. It was the, _I hear what you're saying, but I can't understand a thing_, look.

"Hermione, I am a real hero… and a Sex-God." Draco admitted as he moved again towards her with a smile and an open hug.

"Don't touch me!" Hermione shrieked, causing Draco to freeze to his spot with confusion written all over his face.

"Don't you think it's a little late after what we've done the last months?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and gave her lopsided grin. It was enough to make Hermione realize what he was implying.

No, there was no way she could ever let herself touch him. _That's so disgusting_, she said to herself while she ran off the room going anywhere but staying another second with Draco Malfoy in the same room.

She ran for a few seconds until her body collided with another one's. To her surprise, the person she ran into was non-other than her best friend, Harry Potter. She was so relieved that she hugged him tightly, praying that at least he could take her out of there.

"Oh my, God, Harry, you need to save me from Malfoy!"

Harry hugged her back and without Hermione notice he sniffed her bushy hair and sighed in desire. "Don't worry Hermione. I'm here to save you like always," he said in a soft voice.

"How you came here? Is Ron with you? Where is he?" Hermione asked him curiously after she broke off the hug.

"Come with me and I'll tell you everything," Harry said with what appeared to be the same seductive smile Malfoy tried to give her, stretching out his hand for her to take it. She tensed for a moment and something inside her was telling her that something was wrong, but she thought that Harry would never hurt her, so she went with him.

She followed him as he guided her to the Great Hall and sat at their usual seats they were sitting and having dinner for so many years.

"Okay, Harry, have you any idea what's going on?"

Harry looked at her like she was a piece of chocolate and gently stroked her hair. "It's not important right now, Hermione. What's important is for you to be ready to hear a shocking revelation."

Hermione didn't like the sound of that, just as much as his hand on her hair.

"I came from the future," Harry confessed and Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Harry this is not a good time for jokes, alright?"

"No, it's true. I came from the future, to be a dark, powerful wizard that will ruin the whole Wizarding world in the past. And I want you to come with me and be my wife."

Hermione prayed that her "brother" was just taking the piss out of her, but the seriousness in his voice and face, showed her that he wasn't kidding. "Are you insane?"

Harry took her hand and placed it to her heart. "Search in your heart, Hermione. You know it's me you want and not that dimwit Weasley and his popper family."

Hermione removed her hands off Harry's and looked at him with disgust on her face. "How dare you insulting the Weasleys? They welcomed you as a member of their family since first year and Ron is your best friend since the first day at Hogwarts and this is what you think about them?"

"Ron is my best friend? That git? I don't think so. Not, after I found out that after your marriage he turned himself into an abusive, alcoholic cheater, that could never give you an orgasm," Harry accused Ron and Hermione was at lost of words.

"What? Ron would never do that! And FYI, he's more than capable of satisfying me in bed."

"It doesn't matter, Hermione whatever you believe about Ron or not. The fact that Ron transformed himself conveniently for those who didn't want you two together into a bastard after you two got married, is not important. What's important is what I'm about to tell you. There was a prophecy we didn't know when we were at this age. You and I are soul mates. We are bound to be together to make the most powerful couple in the history of the Wizarding world, but that manipulative arsehole Dumbledore and the Order, hide it from us, because they were afraid to the power that would come out if we had a child. That's why they forced us to the Weasleys. But deep down you know it Hermione. You love me."

Finishing his story, Harry leaned in to kiss Hermione, but she pushed him away with force. "Harry, I do love you, but like a brother. Just the thought of kissing you is enough to make want to vomit slugs for a month. Besides aren't you with Ginny?"

Harry's face turned red in anger. "Don't say her name again! I don't love her anymore. Not ever since I found out that she used love potion and spells on me to make me forget my love for you," he said in a very angry tone.

Taking a few deep breathes he calmed himself down. "Don't you see, baby? The Weasleys are nothing but a manipulative family that wants to break us apart, but our love can beat them," he said softly, trying once again to grab Hermione's hand, but she pulled it away quickly and started panically to think a way to get as far away as possible from Hogwarts and try to find Ron.

"I need to get out of here!" she shouted in no one in particularly.

"What's going on here?" a strong male voice that belong to their old Potion Professor was heard in the room.

"Professor Snape? Aren't you dead?" Hermione asked in shocked and fear, with her eyes and mouth wide open.

"Don't be silly, my love. Of course, I'm not dead," Snape replied with a seductive smile.

"My love?" Hermione asked, hoping that it didn't mean what she thought it meant.

"Oh, I forgot that our relationship is a secret one," Snape said apologizing, but by the tone of his voice someone could tell that he wanted everyone in the room to know that he and Hermione were together.

"What relationship?" Hermione cried.

"You're shagging this old guy, when you can be with the future most powerful dark wizard of the past?" Harry accused her with disgust on his face.

"And who is this powerful wizard, Potter?" Snape asked in a mocking tone.

"Me!" Harry replied sternly and for the first time she had known him, Hermione saw Severus Snape giggle.

"Enough! I don't know what's going on here, but both of you shut up!" Hermione exclaimed, trying to calm herself and put the pieces into the place. Surely there had to be a logical explanation of what was going on, right?

"Is someone bothering you, Sugar-pie?" Draco came to her rescue.

"Oh, bollocks!" she cried as she run a hand through her hair.

"What are you doing here, ferret? Aren't you supposed to be hiding with mommy and daddy to not end up in Azkaban?" Harry mocked Draco who simply snorted.

"If you must know, Potter, I'm one of the good guys. I always was," he defended himself. "Not to mention Sex-God," he added with a wink at Hermione.

"Are you daring to call yourself a Sex-God in front of me, you imbecile? Don't you know that I'm the Sex-King of Hogwarts? Do you have any idea how many female students I helped getting their grades better? Ask Granger over here; she knows what I'm talking about," Snape said angrily at Draco, but with a proud smug on his face as he made publicly known once again that he was shagging Hermione.

"Sex-God is much better than Sex-King," Draco challenged back and both Draco and Snape drew their wands and got ready for a battle.

Harry found the chance to all this commotion to get near Hermione again. "Hermione, let's go, we have no time. The coincidental time portkey for the past that we, surprisingly and unaware of, are going to fall in and it will make us travel back in time and fall in love, it's going to close soon. We must go back to my parents era when I'll use all my superpowers to defeat Voldemort before he has the chance to kill my parents and then to take his powers and rule the Wizarding world with my superiority."

Draco heard everything and drew his wand against Harry. "She's not going anywhere with you, Potter. My Sugar-pie is going to come with me to our Head-dorm, which I know is something that doesn't exist in Hogwarts, but we change everything so why not this as well, so I can show her once again why I am a Sex-God. Also we are planning to build an orphanage, a shelter for homeless wizards, an organization to fight for the house-elves rights, cure cancer and adopt 4 babies from Somalia."

"Not so fast Sex-God number 1," someone said as he walked towards them.

Everybody gaped at him and mostly Hermione. In front of them was standing another Draco Malfoy. _What the hell is going on? Am I in Twilight Zone?_

"Malfoy?" Snape said looking at the guy in surprise.

"Ferret?" Harry said as surprised as Snape.

"Me?" Draco addressed to the other Draco.

"Yes, I am Draco Malfoy or Sex-God number 2 or Sex-God 2.0 as I like my sweet Hermione to call me," he said winking at Hermione.

"Allow me to explain, my gorgeous," he said as he walked to Hermione and gave her a hand-kissing, in which Hermione responded by making a disgusting grimace and wiping the place where Draco's lips were on her shirt.

"I came… from the future!" he announced and Harry snorted.

"Tell us something we haven't heard today, please," Hermione begged him.

"Yeah, ferret. You came second again. I came from the future too and I was here first, so I win. First come - first serve," Harry said and Draco 2.0 laughed.

"You are a funny man, future Harry Potter, but hear this. Hermione Granger and I are going to get married. Before I came here I went to the Ministry and changed a few things. There is already a new Marriage Law that it's going to pass in a few months that will force us together. Since I'm coming from the future, I already know what's going to happen. At first we are going to hate each other, but as soon as my sweet Hermione realized that deep down, underneath this great body, I'm just a sensitive _slash_ brave _slash_ romantic _slash_ genius _slash_ filthy rich _slash_ ultimate Sex-God, everything clicked," he said and Hermione wanted to cry thinking that this actually might be her future.

Draco moved closer to Hermione and lifted her chin gently to look at him. "We are together for the last 11 years having two blonde boys with bushy hair, named Sex-God junior A and Sex-God junior B. And we are so happy," he said to her and this time Hermione really cried. If that was her future then she would better go and fall off the Astronomy Tower.

"Why are you here? Hermione and I are already together and we don't need a stupid Law to bring us together. Ever since we played that _truth or dare_ game and we both revealed that we were secretly in love with each other since day 1, we got together and I'm not letting her go, not even for my future me," Draco 1.0 threatened his future self.

"She's not going to pick you or you future you, ferret boy. Hermione is coming with me. Fates have already made a decision or us. You're deluding yourselves thinking that she would pick you over me. Tell her, baby," Harry pleaded with her.

"I'm not your baby!" Hermione screamed to Harry and everyone was taken aback by her outburst. Even Snape, who was older and had seen a lot of scary things in his life, felt that nothing was scarier than an angry Hermione Granger.

"And I'm not your Sugar-pie!" she screamed at Draco 1.0

"And I'm not your love!" she screamed at Snape.

"And I don't know how you call me, but I'm not!" she finished her screams at Draco 2.0

"Leave me all alone! I don't know what's going on but I want none of you! I want Ron Weasley! No one else! Understood?" she cried and with that she stormed off the Great Hall.

"Not even me?" another male came into the room, but no one recognize him.

"Who the hell are you?" Harry asked him.

"I'm sure you can recognize my teenage self, Harry Potter," the guy said and Harry looked at him more closely.

He was shocked when he realized who he was. "You're Voldemort!"

"Not yet. Right now I'm just Tom Riddle that came from the past to convince Hermione Granger to come back to my era and save me from my evil self. You see, Potter, if Hermione Granger comes back to 40's and be my friend then I won't have this thirst for power and immortality. I'm just a lonely boy seek for love and I can love Hermione Granger. She is the one for me."

Hermione looked at Voldemort's young self and shudder. He was praying that Ron would appear in any moment to take her away.

"What a load of crap!" Snape exclaimed and everybody turned to see him. "I lived with you for so many years. You are incapable of love. In fact, this was what got you killed by Potter. That you couldn't understand what love is. How in Merlin are you suppose to know what love is?"

"Technicalities," Riddle replied with a shrug. "Come with me, Hermione. Save me from my evil future self," he said to Hermione stretching his hand to her.

"In your dreams, Voldy-boy!"

Everybody turned their heads to what it looked like, was the young version of Sirius Black.

"Hermione is mine. We are going to fall in love when she comes back to our time and reads with us the Harry Potter books as JKR wrote them."

Hermione was confused of who JKR was, but she was the only one since she noticed that everyone else knew who she was.

"If she reads the books like JKR wrote them, then that means that you are dead and she marries Ron and she's happy with him having two kids after 20 years. How she can fall for you, huh?" Draco 1.0 asked him sarcastically.

"Because she's going to read the books in her future, but in my past, moron! That's how I'll be still alive and seduce her in my own way. Besides, everyone knows that Ron after their marriage turned into an abusive, alcoholic cheater that can't satisfy her in bed."

"Hermione is mine!" Riddle threatened Sirius in a very serious voice. No pun intended.

"No, she's mine!" Harry said raising his wand.

Everybody followed him and in seconds 6 wands were in the air pointing at each other.

"I propose we duel to death. Last wizard standing takes the girl, what are you saying?" Draco 2.0 suggested.

"It's not fair though. You have double chances to survive," Harry pointed out.

Riddle casted immediately the killing curse to Draco 2.0. "Now he's not."

"Everyone agrees to duel?" Sirius asked and everyone nodded.

"Who goes first?" Harry asked.

"You and me, Potter," Draco challenged him and Harry agreed. After a few minutes, Harry stood winner over Draco's 1.0 dead body.

"Now it's me and you," Sirius told Voldemort. After ten minutes of hard duel, Voldemort stood as winner.

"We are three. How are we going to do it?" Harry asked.

Voldemort threw a killing curse at Snape. "Now, we are two."

It was a hard duel, but Harry managed once again to defeat Voldemort. Victorius, he walked slowly to Hermione, with a smug on his face.

"Now it's only me," Harry said proudly.

"Stupefy!"

Hermione's eyes snapped open. It was the voice she so longed to hear. It was Ron's voice. She saw him standing a few meters away from her looking at Harry's unconscious body.

She run to him and hugged him so tightly that she was sure that he had trouble breathing.

"You came!" she cried as she was kissing him everywhere she could.

"It's okay, Hermione. I'm here now, don't worry," Ron said softly as he kept hugging her too.

After what seemed like an hour, but it couldn't be more than a few minutes, Hermione broke the hug and looked the Great Hall. The dead bodies of Draco Malfoy 1.0 and 2.0, Voldemort, Sirius, Snape, and the unconscious of Harry, were still lying down on the floor.

"Nothing makes sense, Ron. What happened here?" she asked him hoping to get some answers.

"Hermione, I think you do know what's going on," Ron said as if he was trying to make her see things more clearly. Hermione felt more confuse than ever.

"You're having a dream or from what I'm seeing here, a nightmare. And I would really appreciate it if you woke up, because you're screaming and although I love the sound of your voice, I'm not so sure if the neighbors like it as well."

Hermione looked once again at her surroundings. "Am I really sleeping?" she asked and Ron nodded.

"Okay, then pinch me," she told him to do.

Ron did as he was told and Hermione finally woke up and came back to reality. She saw Ron smiling awkwardly at her and she quickly threw herself at him.

"I'm sorry for screaming," she apologised, holding him as tight to her body as she could.

"It's okay. You're awake now. The bad dream is gone," Ron soothed her, kissing the top of her head.

"Really bad dream, Ron. You have no idea how bad it was!" she said as she broke the hug to look at him deeply into his eyes and show him how scared she still was from what she saw.

Ron smiled at her and kissed her gently on the lips. "It's gone now, all right?"

"What are you doing here? You told me in that letter that you'll be home soon, but you didn't say when."

"I wanted to surprise you by coming in the night and sleeping next to you, so when you would wake up to see me. It's kinda silly of me I guess," Ron said, with his ears getting red.

Hermione loved him even more at that moment. She looked at his blue eyes. She loved those eyes. She wanted to spend the rest of her life staring at those eyes and be held by Ron's hands. She wanted her children to have Ron's red hair and his blue eyes.

Thinking back to her odd dream, she realized that all those guys wanted a future with her, and that made Hermione realize that she wanted a future too; a future with Ron. Nobody could ever make her feel like Ron did. He was the one for her. It was so clear now, like she was blind before and now she could finally see.

She cupped his face with her hands and gave him a sweet kiss. "Marry me, Ron!" she blurted out.

And he did…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Soon I'll update "My Last Cup" for anyone that might be interested. If you liked this story, then give your thoughts. Reviews, pm, owls, whatever works for you.<strong>


End file.
